The mechanism by which long chain fatty acyl CoA esters bind to the adenine nucleotide translocase, theraby producing inhibtion of transport, will be studied. An effort will be made to reverse the inhibition, particularly in the ischemic myocardium, by the use of appropriate physiological and pharmacological agents. The amino acid sequence and various physical and chemical parameters of the homogenous ATPase isolated from Tetrahymena pyriformis will be carried out. Bibliographic references: Rose, F. and Shrago, E.: The Development Pattern of Adenine Nucleotide Translocase and Carnitine Palmitoyl Transferase in Embryonic Chicken Liver. Int. J. Biochem. 6, 73, 1975. Majumder. G. P., Shrago, E. and Elson, C.E.: Changes in Cyclic AMP-Dependent Protein Kinase Activity in Tetrahymena pyriformis During The Growth Cycle, Biochem. Biophys. Acta 384, 399, 1975.